The Carol
The Carol é a primeira faixa do álbum "HaSeul" da Garota de Dezembro, HaSeul, do LOOΠΔ. O videoclipe da música foi lançado em 14 de dezembro de 2016, sendo uma colaboração natalina das integrantes HeeJin, HyunJin e HaSeul. Distribuição de Linhas # (51.1 segundos) - 43.9% # (33.8 segundos) - 29% # (31.5 segundos) - 27.1% Letras |-|Romanização= Is it you ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh baby kkumkkwowatdeon jageun sowon neoman hamkke isseojundamyeon (only you) nae mam gadeuk ssahyeoga uri dulmane It’s you ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh baby kkumkkwowatdeon jageun sowon neoman hamkke isseojundamyeon (only you) nae mam gadeuk ssahyeoga uri dulmane baraewatdeon jageun gijeok neoman naege isseojundamyeon (only you) eoril jeok chueokdeuldo sojunghan gieokdeuldo dasi dora ondeuthae hamkke haejwoyo |-|Hangul= Is it you ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh baby 꿈꿔왔던 작은 소원 너만 함께 있어준다면 (only you) 내 맘 가득 쌓여가 우리 둘만의 It’s you ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh baby 꿈꿔왔던 작은 소원 너만 함께 있어준다면 (only you) 내 맘 가득 쌓여가 우리 둘만의 바래왔던 작은 기적 너만 내게 있어준다면 (only you) 어릴 적 추억들도 소중한 기억들도 다시 돌아 온듯해 함께 해줘요 |-|Tradução= É você? Ooh ooh Ooh ooh querido O pequeno desejo que eu sempre sonhei Se você estiver comigo, tudo será como essa canção, haverá o som dos sinos em meus ouvidos E a neve branca Na qual tanto esperei Meu coração palpita por esse dia em dezembro Tornou-se uma memória perdida por muito tempo Mas durante a noite, a neve tornou o mundo branco parece que algo vai acontecer Quando as luzes cintilantes Tocam o meu coração Quero tomar coragem e te dizer Esse foi o momento no qual Eu tanto esperei É você? Ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh querido O pequeno desejo que eu sempre sonhei Se você estiver comigo (apenas você) Haverá o som dos sinos em meus ouvidos E a neve branca na qual tanto esperei Ela se acumula em meu coração, é nosso tempo É natal De noite, meu coração palpita, cheio de sentimentos Eu faço meu próprio desejo Não consigo dormir Esperei por isso a noite inteira Me lembro de cada memória Quando as luzes dos piscas piscas acendem Quero tomar coragem e te dizer Esse foi o momento no qual eu tanto esperei É você? Ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh querido O pequeno desejo que eu sempre sonhei Se você estiver comigo (apenas você) Haverá o som dos sinos em meus ouvidos E a neve branca na qual tanto esperei Ela se acumula em meu coração É nosso tempo É natal Loona em dezembro, borboletas no estômago Quando estou com você, eu me lembro Parece que algo acontecerá, com você Meu coração continua acelerado Esse pequeno milagre que eu esperava Se eu estiver com você (só você) As memórias de infância, as lembranças preciosas É como se estivessem de volta, junto comigo Meu natal Galeria MV 이달의 소녀 희진, 현진, 하슬 (LOONA HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul) "The Carol"|Videoclipe LOONA (Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul) - The Carol Color Coded Han Rom Eng|Letras Curiosidades * O videoclipe da música foi filmado na Inglaterra. * Foi cantada por ViVi, Choerry e Yves em The Carol 2.0. Créditos da Música * Vocal Dirigido por: G-high, Choi Young Gyung * Vocais de Fundo por: Choi Young Gyung * Guitarra: Joek Jae * Teclado: Asher Park * Operação de Ferramentas Profissionais por: G-high * Digital Editado por: G-high * Gravado por: G-high @ MonoTree Studio * Mixado por: Alan Foster @ LAFX Studioen: Categoria:LOONA Categoria:HeeJin Categoria:HyunJin Categoria:HaSeul Categoria:HaSeul (single) Categoria:Lançamentos de 2016 Categoria:Músicas cantadas por HeeJin Categoria:Músicas cantadas por HyunJin Categoria:Músicas cantadas por HaSeul Categoria:Músicas